pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BrianG/archive1
Admin Please take a look on Community Portal. gcardinal 02:45, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :Fill your info in here. -Auron 18:31, 27 April 2007 (CEST) MSN Messenger When will you be free to chat? (Right now is fine for me). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:23, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :Just finished dinner, signing on now! -- BrianG 02:16, 25 April 2007 (CEST) That vandal guy /ban. pretty please? Ni 04:02, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :Done. -- BrianG 04:03, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Skills? Uhm, i looked at recent changes, saw that you've deleted all skill links and now i'd like to know how exactly we are linking skills then... Build:W/Mo Ntouka Axe is where i noticed it (notes section). just curious and lazy to search for policies that might exist. thanks. ... oh, sorry. i forgot im on another wiki here... Y0_ich_halt, that's me. - 84.164.119.105 17:08, 26 April 2007 (CEST) :It looks like that page has been modified to use gwBBcode ... but there seems to be a problem, I'm getting java errors all over that page. It may be a browser specific issue - I'm limited to IE on this computer (grumble) - but in my opinion, any code used should be set to work with any browser. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:13, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::It's not working on my browser either (I'm running firefox 2). The BBcode that used to be on Lania's page isn't showing up either. Hm... -Auron 17:16, 26 April 2007 (CEST) :::well, "javascript:void()" isn't doing anything. neither in IE nor in mozilla. the link clicked appears in another color as it always does when you click a link, but nothing else. grm, i gotta create my acc so i dont always have to confirm... -.- - 84.164.119.105 20:58, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::: ...finally an account, now just the red linky thing... - Y0 ich halt 20:59, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::::Well the things I was deleting were templates, and they were marked for deletion so I was trying to help out in eliminating them. I assumed they were unneeded templates from guildwiki related to the skill pages. I'm pretty sure they are not related to any problem with bbcode but I could be wrong. Let me know if any assistance is needed. -- BrianG 00:28, 27 April 2007 (CEST) :::::is this: [[ ] maybe gonna be fixed so it links to the appropriate guildwiki-page? it seems to be somethat bugged right now. - Y0 ich halt 14:04, 27 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::Honestly I don't know anything about bbcode. Forward any questions on that to User:gcardinal. Peace. -- BrianG 00:43, 28 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::: kay. - Y0 ich halt 00:44, 28 April 2007 (CEST) Code for your Userpage Is there anyway you could show me or tell me how to do what you did with your userpage? I think it's pretty sweet, but my computer coding knowledge is about zippo. The only thing I could think of doing was just copying your whole page, but that's no fun, now is it? Thanks. Bluemilkman 03:32, 30 April 2007 (CEST) :I don't mind helping you learn wiki code. There isn't anything too complicated on my page. Feel free to copy it, an easy way to learn is to copy and then modify it to the way you want. It can help to have a starting point. You can also combine ideas from different people's pages. Is there a specific part of my page that you like and want to use? Like the tabbed pages or the userboxes? Let me know what you want to do on your page and I can try to help. -- BrianG 05:01, 30 April 2007 (CEST) well, I really liked your character page. but I guess if you don't mind, I could copy it and just substitute my guys, but I will put a think attributing it to you. But how do you indent comments, I haven't figured that out. Thanks. Bluemilkman 03:35, 3 May 2007 (CEST) :Well, when you are indenting comments in a discussion, you use a colon, but there are different ways to indent or otherwise format your text. Check out this link for more formatting options http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Formatting. And yes I don't mind you borrowing the character page. Let me know if you need any help. -- BrianG 05:54, 3 May 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. I think I somewhat have the hang of it now. I even figured out how to change the background of the ele to the assassin, since otherwise we have the same characters. Thanks for the link also, it helps. I don't think I could thank you enough. Bluemilkman 15:13, 3 May 2007 (CEST) msg Hi man, can you please send me a msg on MSN when you are online. GCardinal 16:28, 3 May 2007 (CEST) : Hi again, I am always a sleep when you are awake :( can you msg me again plz ? :) GCardinal 20:26, 5 May 2007 (CEST) Screenshots Another question: how do you take a screen shot? Like I want to add my character's pictures to my characters page, but I don't know how to get the screenshot, nor how to uplaod that picture to the page that it links to. It's probably something really easy I'm missing, but since you're such a helpful guy to me, I though I would ask. Bluemilkman 18:13, 3 May 2007 (CEST) :Prntscrn or Prt Sc button. -Auron 19:59, 3 May 2007 (CEST) ::Auron beat me to it but thats the correct answer. The printscreen button will take a screenshot, and guild wars will save this to your Screens subfolder inside your guild wars directory. You can then crop it as needed, and it can be uploaded here using the "Upload File" link to the left. Try to avoid giving it a generic name like "file1.jpg" so it is not confused with something else. Check out PW:IMAGE for more details on the image use policy. -- BrianG 00:20, 4 May 2007 (CEST) :::Sweetness, thanks. Bcrat discussion. Can you get on MSN tomorrow, around 7 EST? Got a few things to discuss, haven't seen any of ya'll on for a few days. -Auron 12:48, 31 May 2007 (CEST) :Didn't check my messages for the past 2 days and I missed this. Let me know if you want to meet me on MSN at another time. -- BrianG 22:38, 2 June 2007 (CEST) ::Just to keep you abreast of the situation, the main reason for the meeting was to discuss possible sysop candidates, and, as you know (or possibly don't know?) we promoted Readem, Shireen, and Eronth as a result of those discussions. That pretty much ended the "important" stuff, and the only other thing that got discussed was stuff regarding implementation of Real Vetting, specifically descriptions of the definition of each rating 1-5, criteria, and layout. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:19, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Can't We All Get Along I wrote something, and I hope you will read. CWAGA is a project started by me, and maintained by me today. Please share. Bluemilkman 19:13, 6 June 2007 (CEST) "Demotion" Hey, haven't seen you around for a while. So, we consolidated to 3 Bureaucrats who are going to serve as "point men." It seemed like an important thing to do given that we plan now on having open RfA's. So, we tried to pick the three most active BCrats to remain in that position, and, since you haven't had a contribution for a while, you were an unfortunate victim of circumstance in that regard. Obviously, you're still a Sysop, and still a valued member of the community, but, in the interests of facilitating RfA's (and there really wasn't ever a real need for 5 BCrats anyway considering GuildWiki runs on fewer), your user status has been changed from BCrat to Sysop. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:26, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :Hey, thanks for letting me know. Not a problem with me, I didn't have any particular interest in being a b-crat instead of a sysop, it was just sort of automatically applied. I realize I've been inactive lately, and that has mainly been because my girlfriend's computer has been waiting for a new motherboard for over a month, and since she is my usual playing partner, I decided to take a much needed break from guildwars and not play without her. Its been hard to maintain my interest in the wiki since I stopped playing. Luckily, her computer is back as of yesterday, and we're eager to get back online. I'll probably be around more often going forward and will try to help out around here. Peace. -- BrianG 21:37, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :::) -Auron 21:58, 14 June 2007 (EDT) User Self Rate This is simple, do we allow user's to rate their own builds now that they can rate different levels or do we still not trust them enough? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 05:46, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :I don't really think its a trust issue, its just an issue of bias. I don't really think its necessary for the author to vote on their own build, and if they did it would basically be assumed that they would rate it favorably. There should be enough votes from others that we wouldn't need a biased vote from the author. -- BrianG 17:45, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Guild User:Bluemilkman/Pvxguild Can you look at this for me? Thanks. Bluemilkman 15:56, 14 July 2007 (CEST) We'll probably have a vote on what it was, but my vote is Kurzick. Bluemilkman 16:04, 14 July 2007 (CEST) Welcome back? I saw that edit! Does that mean you're coming back? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:15, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :Well, I've still been using the site as a resource occasionally, but now that eye of the north is out I might be playing more often. I just noticed a mistake when I looked something up, but who knows I might start editing a bit more. :) -- BrianG 02:56, 16 September 2007 (CEST)